Kanna Hijiri
|-|Hijiri= |-|Hijiri's Magical Girl Form= |-|Nico's Magical Girl Form= |-|Hyades Daybreak= Summary Kanna Hijiri is a duplicate of Kanna Niko and replaced her as a Pleiades Saint. She is the first artificial human, and technically artificial magical girl, prior to Kazumi Subaru, as well as the primary antagonist of Kazumi Magica. Because of her Connect ability, she gained the abilities of most of the magical girls who have encountered or been a part of the Saints, and can develop new abilities on the spot to adapt. Her ultimate plan was to destroy humanity by creating the strongest artificial witch, a counterpart to the strongest natural witch, Walpurgisnacht, to annihilate humanity and replace it with artificial magical girls. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher | 6-C, possibly 5-C Name: Niko Kanna, Kanna Hijiri | Haydes Daybreak Origin: Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocence Malice Gender: Female Age: Unknown, is physically a teenager. | A few minutes. Classification: Artifical Human, Artifical Magical Girl | Artifical Conglomerate Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Electricity Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fusionism, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Information Analysis, Transmutation, Duplication, Power Mimicry, Preparation. Sealing and BFR through sending enemies to a book, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility Curse, Teleportation, Body Control, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Manipulation, Can talk with animals, Summoning through La Bestia, Invulnerability through Capitano Potenza. | All previous abilities, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Summoning, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) and several abilities from unknown magical girls used to fusion summon Hyades Daybreak. Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (Nico was equal to Kazumi (As Kazusa) when launching their combination attack "Hot and Cow", Hijiri should be at least on that level.) | Island level, possibly Moon level (Was described as Kyubey to be very akin to Walpurgisnacht in terms of power, to the point that Kyubey had even confused Hyades Daybreak as Walpurgisnacht. However, it is unknown whether or not Kyubey was referring to its full power or not.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Was capable of creating several duplicates faster than both Kazumi and another magical girl were able to see.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Was a very capable threat against Kazumi and her friends before transforming into a true human and advanced magical girls respectively, likely comparable to Walpurgisnacht.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class K (Likely comparable to that of Walpurgisnacht. Is bigger than most of the office buildings in the city it was born in.) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town level, likely higher (Took several hits from a magical girl using two soul gems, combining their powers to multiply "their" own.) | Likely Island level, possibly Moon level Stamina: At least Superhuman (Has the magical stamina of Nico on top of wishing to become a magical girl, giving her even more magical stamina.) | Likely Limitless due to the nature of being a witch. Range: Several Kilometers with the Intangibility Curse, Memory Manipulation, Fusionism, and likely other abilities. | Potentially Planetary Standard Equipment: Energy Construct Strings and Evil Nuts, can also produce CDs as weapons, and likely any other weapon that the Pleiades Saints use. Intelligence: Genius (Manipulated the Pleiades Saints for several months, has their combined memories as well as that of Niko's, created an artificial witch comparable to Walpurgisnacht, created Evil Nuts, something that goes against the magical girl system created by Kyubey.) Weaknesses: Evil Nuts are not as effective on artificial magical girls (Basically anyone with witch flesh but not exactly a witch), Is rather insane, Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hijiri and Niko * Soul Fusion: Is capable of fusing soul gems to add on to her Hyades Daybreak or make one. * Connection: Mimics the abilities of anyone she "connects" with (Not actually connecting). Can work on several people at once, and also gives Kanna their memories. Still works after someone "connected" to Hijiri dies. When activated, it allows the connector to completely halt and control the connected. ** Power Fusion: Can fuse abilities to create new ones with highly different or dangerous effects. *** Evil Nut: By fusing Niko's Regeneration and Information Analysis abilities, Hijiri is capable of producing Evil Nuts. These Evil Nuts can make both ordinary humans and magical girls into pseudo-witches. They also cannot be detected, nor the psuedo-witches it creates. * Information Analysis: Can analyze the power of an enemy, as well as be able to more accurately track it. * Technology Manipulation: Can modify technology, including powering up a roller coaster, making entire labs from equipment (The Freezer), and apparently also works on Soul Gems. * Rendere O Romperlo: A magic wave blast attack that belonged to Niko. * Reconstruction: Has the ability to deconstruct and reconstruct materials or even people. Niko has shown to be able to also create weaponized CDs out of the air with this ability. ** Prolungare: Makes the tips of her fingers into miniature missiles. ** Duplication: Using her Regeneration combined with Reconstruction, she can create multiple clones. (At least 8) * Il Frase: Electric magic that accelerates a person's lifespan. From the Pleiades Saints * Pietra Di Tuono: Saki's main form of attack, creates a giant yo-yo weapon out of lightning. ** Time Acceleration and Deceleration: Another ability of Saki, she can use time manipulation to slow her down or speed her up. * Fantasma Bisbiglio: A technique, originally used by Satomi, that would mind control or manipulate the memories of those who would hear her words. This has been used to erase entire memories. * La Bestia: Summons teddy bears (which are incredibly strong) to attack enemies, originally used by Mirai. ** La Bestia Rifare: Fusions said teddy bears to create massive beasts capable of fighting off witches. ** Episodio Incrocio: Creates teddy bears made of pure energy, explodes on contact. * Capitano Potenza: A technique used by Karou to change her body to a hard metal like substance that makes her invulnerable to attacks that would usually hurt her. ** Palla di Cannone: A really hard kick, pretty much. * X-File: One of the few attacks in English, it traps materials in a magic book. ** Carcere Pausa: Releases objects or people trapped in the magic book mentioned previously. ** Rosso Fantasma: Copied from Kyoko, Umika used her magic book to gain the ability of duplication. * Intangibility Curse: Another ability used by Umika, it causes the inflicted to be unable to interact with the physical world, despite being in the physical world. Even light and sound cannot interact with the inflicted. The use of magic or telepathy do not work either. Hyades Daybreak * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Kanna Hirjiri | Hyades Daybreak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Magical Girls Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Thread Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Creation Users